


The Phoenix in the Elder Tree

by Adaven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Harry Potter is a Good Parent, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mostly because of Ash (Harry), Multi, Professor Harry Potter, Sane Tom Riddle, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaven/pseuds/Adaven
Summary: "Phoenix feather wands are always the pickiest when it comes to potential owners, for the creature from which they are taken is one of the most independent and detached in the world. These wands are the hardest to tame and to personalise, and their allegiance is usually hard won."~ Garrick OllivanderWith blood staining his hands and several lifetimes of constant warfare behind him, the Master of Death is given a choice by his most faithful servant.Remain a harbinger for the end times or go to yet another reality nearly identical to the one he was born into so long ago. The only difference? His most hated enemy, Lord Voldemort, is still the childish Tom Riddle. And unlike his original reality, this Tom Riddle was not conceived under the effects of a Love potion.Taking the offer of the new life and freshly renamed, Ash Euric becomes a Professor at the start of Tom's first year. But Death comes for all and even leaving the past several realities behind cannot stop it from coming back.





	1. Ash Euric: Ending Era, Year Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> So I've had this idea for a long time and finally have more than the plot and first chapter written. Hope you all enjoy, I'd love to know what you think!

London was made of rubble. A dark sky above threatened rain but none fell. Not even nature wanted to touch the silent ruins. Nothing moved, nothing shifted, nothing breathed. There was no life among the stone and twisted metal. From the sky, ash drifted down.

A man appeared from nothing. He glanced around at the destruction, shaking his head  as he stepped forward. Gravel crunched beneath his polished shoes as he walked down a wide road, avoiding the gaping holes that went much too far down, and the red streams that flowed like rivers through the cracked cement. 

“I assume negotiations fell through,” the man said, stopping before another, far younger man. A wry smile flitted across the young man’s face.

“An understatement.”

“So I see,” the older man said looking around unimpressed. 

“I tried, I really- they just wouldn’t- and then-” the young man’s face fell into his red stained hands, the words not coming to him. For a moment, the older man wondered if his words, like nature herself, were also afraid of him.

“I know,” he said, crouching down, his suit tails falling into a puddle of red without notice. “It was what needed to be done, a finale for your past. You can move on now.” Perhaps his words were not reassuring like he intended but they had the desired effect. The younger man looked up at him, a cautious look on his face so different from the confident and all together innocent expressions he once wore. 

“The peaceful place you spoke of before...this,” he asked gesturing toward everything within eyesight. 

“Peaceful only if you let it be. But yes,” 

“Let it be?”

“Don’t play, you know exactly what I mean. No more raids, no more hunting, no more blood, no more death.”

“That’s funny coming from you.”

“I do what I have to, you do not have to do any of this.”

“No, old habits might be hard to stop though,” the young man looked up at him once again and the older man sighed at the pain so evident in his eyes. The way all his ghosts haunted him, even if he could no longer summon them. How he wished this wasn’t his friend’s fate, he’d never intended it to be, but reckless hatred could turn any down a road none should follow. Placing a bony hand on his shoulder, the old man smiled warmly at him.

“I am at your beck and call, to aid and assist however you wish, as I have always been since we met.”

“Thank you Death,” the younger man said a real smile on his dirtied, bloodied face. “I’ll be staying in this new place for a while won’t I?”

“If you allow it yes,”

“Then I guess I’ll need a new name.”

“It might be a bit strange to keep the name of a rather old pure-blood family. They keep meticulous records and would look at you with more...scrutiny I suppose. What would you like to be called?” Death asked, his friend looking up at the sky as he thought. With a quick flick the young man pulled out his wand, catching a piece of falling ash on the tip.

“Ash, my name will be Ash.”

“Do you not think it would be wiser to not keep a daily reminder of this-” Death waved his arms around “destruction and the memories it contains?”

“It’s not Ash for this city, it’s for the Ash of a Phoenix before it is reborn,” Ash smiled and Death grinned back.

“Then Ash, let us go,” Death held out a hand and helped Ash up from the bloody ground.

“To peace,” Ash said holding up an imaginary goblet.

“To peace,” Death agreed as the two left behind the broken streets of London and disappeared from that reality entirely.


	2. The New Professor: Tom Riddle Era, Year 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom goes to his first class at Hogwarts and meets the new, slightly mad, professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read the first, albeit fairly short, chapter. This one is much longer in comparison. Hope you enjoy!

Tom had bought and read every book his limited budget could afford. He'd listened in to all the elder students and written meticulous notes on how to reach his classes. He'd even met a few of his professors in the short time since he'd arrived at Hogwarts. No one could say he wasn't proactive about making this experience the best it could be, nor was he, in any way, unprepared for a class other than the one in front of him. The door stood open, no one else inside. Of course, he was the first one, he'd made sure to be up and ready well before the others in his room even thought about waking. 

It's just, why did it have to be the teacher no one knew anything about that was his first? He looked back down at the only shred of information he, or anyone had on the man. HIs last name was Euric and he had been recommended by the old Professor Merrythought. Why and how they were connected though? His age, his previous profession, his first name? Nothing. Not even the Purebloods with all their connections knew where he had come from. Or what he would teach. Which left him unprepared for the class.

Taking a deep breath, Tom stepped into the classroom and moved toward the front row of desks. No matter what, all the teachers would love him. That was the best way to become the world's greatest wizard.

The room was sparsely decorated, no posters, no specimens, just a large, empty desk and a blank chalkboard. No head start at all, ok, he could still work this. He'd read nearly the entire book, surely something from it would come up in the lecture. He took it out and began to skim through the first few chapters.

_ Oh, Ash'ss firssst ssstudent.  _ A voice hissed. Tom's head jerked up, recognizing the voice as a snake's. One sat, neatly coiled on the large desk, a beautifully iridescent white, glistening in the sun's rays. Glancing around and seeing the still empty room, Tom smiled, perhaps he could uncover some information before class began.

_ Hello.  _ The hissing tongue rolled off his own with ease. He saw the snake rear back its head in surprise, focusing all its attention on him.

_ A sspeaker? How ssstrange. Tell me your name young massster.  _

_ Tom, Tom Riddle. What is your's?  _ It was always good to be polite to snakes if you were going to be in their company for an extended period of time.

_ Athusssia. _

_ So pretty, befitting of one with such beautiful scales. Are you with Professor Euric? I did not think snakes were thought highly of in this world.  _ Granted his limited knowledge came from Dumbledore's reaction to his ability. But if he was wrong, then maybe his skills could work in his favor. He moved it to the top of his mental study list.

_ No, many don't like us but Ash isss good, Ash isss kind, you will like him he isss a- _

"I see you've noticed Athusia, don't worry she will not harm you." A new voice cut off Athusa's hissing, startling them both. Tom looked up to see a man standing at the top of a staircase along the back wall, camouflaged unless pointed out. He seemed young, with a mess of black hair and slightly aristocratic features. He wore a blue button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled and a silver vest over black slacks. Vaguely, he reminded Tom of Dumbledore but the similarities stopped at their clothes. For where Dumbledore was old and seemed hesitant around him, Professor Euric was very young and looked at Tom with interest.

Good, he could work with that.

"Professor," Tom said standing and smiling, putting a hand on his open book hoping Professor Euric would notice and be impressed. 

"Hello, you're Mr. Riddle right?" Professor Euric asked as he descended the stairs quickly. He was tall and thin, but not like the older boys at the orphanage who went without dinner too often. Tom noted how he walked with easy grace, full of confidence, not unlike some of the purebloods in Slytherin but with none of the haughtiness. Every detail he could gain from the man went into another mental list to be written down later. Keeping careful notes about people of importance was essential to working them to his own advantage.

"Yes, Tom Riddle, sir," he nodded politely as Professor Euric stopped in front of Tom's desk, blocking Aithusia from view. Not that she had spoken since Professor Euric's arrival.

"Nice to meet you, I see you've already begun the reading. Find anything of interest?"

"Yes sir, the information in chapter ten on-" his words were cut off as Professor Euric's attention was drawn to the door where a group of Gryffindor first years were walking in. Tom ground his teeth, annoyed that he couldn't show off his knowledge, but Professor Euric gave him a smile and tapped his desk as he moved to greet the other students. 

Tom frowned as Professor Euric called all the new arrivals by name, suddenly not feeling as special about him knowing his. Well, that at least meant no one had been saying bad things about him. Namely, Dumbledore hadn't.

He didn't even understand why the older professor seemed to hate him so much. So what if he defended himself with magic or could talk to snakes or anything else the man had seemed to take issue with? If he hadn't seen Dumbledore act warmly toward most of the other students, not including Slytherins, he would've thought that was just the way the man was. Tom hated those kinds of people. They reminded him of the orphanage.

The chair next to him scraping against the floor jolted him from his spiraling thoughts. Ivar Nott sat at the desk next to him, eyes still half-closed and tie slightly crooked.

"I hate mornings," he said in lieu of a greeting.

Tom hadn't spoken much to his fellow first-year Slytherins but they all seemed tolerable enough. Behind them, Orion Black and Abraxas Malfoy sat just as the last few students were arriving.

"If everyone could settle down," Professor Euric waved his hands as he leaned against his desk, watching the last straggling students take a seat. Tom sat up straighter, internally annoyed at how long the Gryffindor's were taking but keeping a blank face. He saw Professor Euric's eyes glide over the room, pausing at him but keeping his lightly smiling expression in place.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, my name is Professor Ash Euric and I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor for the foreseeable future." He pulled out a small stack of plain parchment and Tom wondered if they were going to have a pop quiz. But Professor Euric merely picked up the first sheet and began to fold it, not really paying attention to what he was doing.

"Now, who can tell me what the Dark Arts are?" Professor Euric said, putting down a fully formed paper airplane on his other side and picking up another piece of parchment. Tom raised his hand and so did many of the Slytherin's around him. Glancing to the side, he saw many of the Gryffindor's also had their hands up.

"Mr. Black?" 

"The Dark Arts are a branch of magic, generally containing powerful destruction and dueling spells."

"Oh yeah and it's evil, " Tom whipped his head to see several Gryffindors sneering at the answer given even though Tom thought it had been well worded.

"You are mostly correct Mr. Black, so thank you, but you did forget that many pieces of Dark Arts can be affected by emotion. This means, Mr. Cole, many of you have performed Dark Arts while you were children. Now, moving on. Who can tell me the best way to defend yourself against magic?" 

Again Tom raised his hand along with most of the class. Next to Professor Euric, the pile of folded paper was continuing to grow.

"Ms. Everson?"

"A shield charm,"

"Good, what else? Mr. Malfoy?" 

"Disarming them,"

"That is a useful trick, anyone else? Ah, Mr. Riddle?"

"Immobilizing your opponent." 

"Another good answer is there anyone else?" By now all the hands had gone down. Professor Euric sighed and set aside another finished paper airplane. He stood and moved toward the chalkboard. The resulting rustle of papers as students scrambled to get out parchment for notes had him spinning back around.

"No, no, you do not need to take notes on this. In fact, put away your books as well. We will not be using them until later in the semester. I just want you all to pay attention to what I have to say." He looked over the class and nodded, turning back to the board and drawing two rough stick figures, each holding a wand. 

"Ms. Everson said to use a shield charm. But what if your opponent is far stronger than you?" He tapped the chalkboard and one of the figures waved their wand to create a shield while the other shot a spell at them. The chalk shield broke under the spell and the stick figure was hit making it stumble back. Tom could hear the excited whispers and couldn't help feeling it himself.

"That's very tricky charm work," Ivar murmured next to him, finally sitting up straight and paying full attention. Tom liked Professor Euric even more.

"Mr. Malfoy, you said to disarm your opponent, but the disarming charm is fairly easy to shield against if not done by an incredibly powerful caster," here he paused so the casting figure could attack again, but the shielding one once more had a shield up and this time it held. It did a little jump and waved its arms. The attacking figure was hit by the spell rebounding and their wand flew off the edge of the chalkboard.

"And it has a habit of bouncing off objects which can then hurt its caster as it's a tricky spell to cancel." The class laughed at the misfortune of the chalk figure.

"Finally, Mr. Riddle. Your answer was a bit vaguer as there are several ways to immobilize your opponent. When you think of spells to use in a fight it is good to stay vague as it keeps you from being locked into a certain mindset." Tom let a small smug grin break through his mask. Of course, he had it right.

"But you are still wrong," Tom's smile fell at that but he saw no ill will in Professor Euric's gentle smile. "The issues I laid before you all for the past two apply to most immobilization spells. They can be worse if you are working with allies too, as it may be harder to tell if one of your partners is hit by your spell which can leave them entirely defenseless." At this, he tapped the board with the chalk once again and several other stick figures appeared each getting struck down by the attacker's spells rebounding off the defender's shield.

"It seems you all need a little help figuring this out. Don't worry, I had a feeling you would which is why I made some assistants." With a flick of his wand, the paper airplanes shook and shuddered before taking off into the air. They congregated near the ceiling, circling above the class. Tom watched them, wondering what sort of magic they were about to see.

Dive bombing paper was not at all what he was expecting. The planes swooped down with incredible speed, zipping around heads and causing all manners of chaos. Shouts from students filled the room as they ducked behind books and under desks. Tom was roughly pulled down by Ivar as a plane flew where his head had just been. They took refuge under the desks, both with books in hand in case any planes tried to get at them again. 

Tom could just make out Professor Euric once more leaning against his desk like nothing was wrong and he hadn't sent killer paper planes after his first years.

A slow clap brought the sounds of rustling paper to a halt. Looking around, Tom could see every student under their desks, even the brave Gryffindors having taken refuge from the onslaught.

"I knew you all knew the answer. Don't worry, my assistants will not bother you anymore." Professor Euric said and Tom could hear the laughter in his voice. He ground his teeth, not liking that they'd been used for his amusement. Besides, what did he mean they now had an answer, they hadn't used any magic at all. 

Slowly the students crept back into their seats, eyeing the planes laying innocently on the desk warily. Once they were all seated Professor Euric spread out his arms.

"So, what is the best way to defend yourself against magic?" He was smiling widely as he looked around for someone to answer his question. A brave Gryffindor girl raised her hand slowly and he pointed at her.

"Duck?" 

"Essentially. Avoiding getting into fights is the best way to keep yourself safe and since it is my job to teach you all how to protect yourselves, that is one of the foundations we will be working from."

"Will we not get to use magic then?" A Slytherin girl asked and Tom could hear her quickly being shushed by her friends. Professor Euric looked taken aback.

"You absolutely will! The second-best defense against the Dark Arts is having a wide assortment of spells and knowledge at your command. If this class goes according to plan it will be one of your most magic intensive courses. In fact, would you all like a small demonstration of what you will learn in years to come?" Tom perked up at the idea of a demonstration,  whereas Ivar looked upward. Professor Euric didn't give them time to accept or refuse his offer before he was swishing his wand, sending thick fog rolling into the room. It quickly obscured him from sight, along with most of the other students. Only Nott, Malfoy, and Black were visible to Tom. They all looked from each other to the fog, wondering what their seemingly mad professor was doing.

"Here, you will learn about all manners of magical creatures which you may come across in your journey's." The fog shifted around Tom, condensing into shapes that quickly took on various figures and different colors swirled within. 

"This can't be real," Malfoy murmured as a miniature misty mermaid swam around them, waving before disappearing. More creatures came from the fog, twirling around them, some brandishing harmless weapons others snarling or greeting them. Black kept up a constant stream of names, which Tom was thankful for as he didn't know what half the creatures were. 

A dragon flitted around Tom's head, occasionally blowing out red-tinged smoke. He couldn't help the awe-filled gaze and smile as he watched so many creatures move around him. It wasn't even as if he liked animals all that much outside of snakes, but somehow Professor Euric had made them all seem beautiful. 

"And for every creature, you will learn how to deal with them and even counteract their effects," Professor Euric said from somewhere in the fog bank. The temperature lowered and Tom's smile faltered as cold seeped into his bones. A dark figure rose out of the fog, all four of them freezing.

"Dementor," Black whispered as the figure moved toward them, dark cloak hiding its features. Tom felt a tug on his chest and then it was glowing, a white Serpent just like the one on his badge lunging forward to coil between the four of them and the mist dementor. It melted away and the temperature rose again.

"Certain spells can deter even the most dangerous of creatures, including other casters. I will teach you how to escape," the fog began to swirl, thickening until Tom couldn't even see Nott. Then it was gone in a flash of red as it turned into dazzling sparks pulled back into Professor Euric's wand.

"How to defend," he pointed his wand to the side, fog spilling out once more but coalescing into a human-like figure six feet away. The figure pointed a wand and shot a misty spell which Professor Euric blocked with a shield charm.

"And even, how to attack," be shot a red spell at the figure causing it to dissolve in a shower of multi-colored sparks. As the last of the sparks faded, Professor Euric straightened and looked out over the class. Tom couldn't bear to look away from the man, not wanting to miss any other magic he might perform. He opened his mouth and Tom leaned a bit forward, excited, as did Nott beside him.

"But, all that will have to wait till next class as it seems I have run out of time. Now off you all go, I'd hate to be the reason you were late on your first day." The collective sigh and whines of protest around the room had Professor Euric smiling and shaking his head. Slowly, the class packed up and headed out the door, chattering about what they'd seen. Tom packed his bag but held back as did Nott, Malfoy, and Black, though if it was because they were taking a cue from him or had their own agendas Tom didn't know. Either way, he made sure to be the first to approach Professor Euric.

"Sir?" 

"Ah, yes Mr. Riddle? Shouldn't you four be heading to the next class?" Professor Euric raised an eyebrow and tilted his head as he stared at them.

"Of course, but I was just wondering-"

"How did you do that?" Black interrupted him. Tom bit back his irritation and ignored the way Professor Euric's eyes flashed from his to Black's.

"Spell layering. When you understand the magic of spells well enough you can weave them together to create mixed effects. It's not terribly complex, though it isn't taught till NEWT level. Anything else?"

"But what about everything you showed us? Can you-"

"Everything I showed will be taught in class in due time." He cut Nott off. Tom felt his eyes slide once more to him.

"What were you going to ask Mr. Riddle?"

"I want to learn, everything," Tom said and he regretted his words as soon as they were out of his mouth. It wasn't that they weren't true, Professor Euric seemed more powerful than any of the other teachers he'd met, even perhaps Dumbledore and he didn't seem morally opposed to Tom like the older man. However, Professor Euric's eyes narrowed and swept back over the other three. He leaned back onto his desk and seemed to contemplate all of them. Tom knew the other three wanted the same as he did.

"Give yourselves at least one semester where you get used to the amount of work usually given. If winter break comes and you still want me to add more to your schedule then you are free to ask again and I will see what I can do." He nodded as if this was the best option. Tom couldn't help the disappointment running through him. He wanted to learn more now. But Professor Euric had a point and he didn't want to risk his grades in other classes. Besides, he hadn't said no.  Tom would make sure to stay on top of all his work and ace anything Professor Euric gave this semester, that way when winter break came there would be no doubt that he would give Tom extra lessons.

"Now, seriously, off you go. Take this in case you're late but try not to be, I don't want to hear the complaining." He handed Tom a slip of paper with neat handwriting apologizing for keeping the four of them late. Thanking him quickly they ran out of the room, the door thudding closed behind them, their new professor watching them intently.

Athusia poked her head out of his collar, sliding herself out to drape along his shoulders.

_ What a fun classss, are all professsorsss ssso flashy?  _ She asked and Ash sighed, glad he didn't have to keep up the fun and happy charade with her.

_ Hardly, but I obvioussly made an impact already. Wassn't expecting to be assked for tutoring, not to mention sso ssoon.  _

_ Oh yesss, that Tom-boy is the one you ssspoke of right? Isss he an Heir, or jussst a fluke like you? _

_ Heir, but don't get too friendly with him, he'ss the one I told you about.  _ Athusia's head shot up from where it rested on Ash's shoulder. She looked from him to the door and back again.

_ But he'ss jussst a child _ . She exclaimed, obviously distressed. Ash had told her some of his past and what could potentially come. When he'd spoke of his old enemy, she'd expected him to be a man, not a boy so young. This time-traveling, dimension-hopping madness her new friend lived with was far too complex for her to want to understand.

_ Children grow into adultss who are capable of terrible thingss.  _ He replied as if that made anything better. Athusia huffed.

_ And that'sss why they have other adultsss teaching them how to do the right thing. I want to explore, try not to be ssso gloomy, another classs isss coming.  _ Athusia said as she quickly descended down Ash's side so she wouldn't have to ask for further permission.

He let her go without complaint, it was useless to try and stop such a determined snake. The words Death had spoken to him just that morning, reminding him once more that this wasn't like all the other times, that he had to change his approach, floated through his head. Ash rubbed his face and tried to get himself ready for his next class. With a great deal of difficulty, Ash pushed all thoughts of Tom Riddle from his mind and locked them safely away.


	3. Athusia's Adventure: Tom Riddle Era, Year 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athusia finds herself a mission to help repay Ash for his kindness to her. She gets to know the other resident speaker a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Wow! Thanks to everyone who's read this! Hope you like the next chapter, I'd love to hear what y'all think.

Athusia was sorry to say she hadn't known her new owner for very long. Two weeks, exactly, if one didn't count their chance encounter and the hectic blur of a night that made her call him her own, which she didn't. This was troublesome because it meant she had no idea what his goals or ambitions were, nor how his magic reacted in certain situations. But she was smart and had observed enough to know her current course of action was a good plan.

She knew he was a kind man, far nicer than the previous person who had tried to own her. He was smart and oh so powerful it was nearly intoxicating for her when he didn’t mask it from the world. In short, he seemed to be a good companion and if her upstanding breeding had taught her nothing else it was to never let a great witch or wizard go. Which was the main reason she was dead set on this mission.

There was something wrong with Tom Riddle.

Exactly what? She couldn’t tell and for the first time, she envied her sibling who always knew the truth. What she did know, was how the boy’s name was spoken in a dark tone, Ash’s emotions delving into a rolling turmoil during any discussion regarding him. Even if he had remained calm and collected during class, she had felt Ash’s heart race, smelled the tinges of fear and hatred as he locked eyes with the boy. 

How his magic had reacted in preparation to kill even as he smiled and gently asked the boy a name he already knew. 

Athusia didn’t know his whole backstory, what had happened between Ash and the child who’d always been referred to as a man. But she would, of that she was entirely certain.

Besides, no matter what her investigation revealed, she would benefit. If by some strange occurrence the boy was dangerous, though her magic senses found him too young to be anything of the sort, then she would learn all she could and give Ash all the information he needed. However, if she was correct and Tom was simply a boy then she would have yet another speaker, an Heir even! Few snakes could say they’d ever met a speaker, not to mention had befriended two.

Now, her only real issue was getting into the Slytherin common room. She could sense the magic surrounding the blank wall and knew something needed to happen to get in. It felt like she’d been slithering along the floor for hours and with no students arriving to give her insight, she was getting annoyed. Swishing her tail and glaring at the wall she reared up as high as possible.

 _For a place dedicated to Sssalazar, you are not welcoming to sssnakesss_ she hissed. A small rumble shook the freezing stone floor and the stones directly in front of her turned to reveal a small, snake sized passage. Hissing in pleasure at her success, she slithered through the hole.

The common room beyond very quickly became her new favorite place in the castle. While the entire room was made of dark stone, they had been magically heated, a welcome surprise compared to the stones outside. Dark windows showed the depths of the lake outside letting her watch the fish and creatures swim by. Lanterns lit the area with a greenish glow, illuminating the soft and plush furniture tastefully placed around the room. There were no students around, all of them off at their first day of classes, but this suited her just fine. Ash was many things but he was not rich and transfigured pillows, no matter how good, could never quite match up to a real one. At least not to her. She could wait for her target to arrive while resting in luxury. Curling up on a particularly nice looking green pillow, she closed her eyes and quickly fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

 

Whispered words brought Athusia back to the land of the living. Raising her head, she saw a group of Slytherin girls kneeling and standing in front of her, whispering about her beauty. 

"I wonder who's she is?"

"I've never seen anything so pretty."

"She's adorable!" A young girl Athusia recognized from Ash's class that morning squealed. Oh good, if she was back then Tom should be as well. Rearing up, Athusia looked over the back of the couch, trying to see the boy. He sat in a corner by himself, nose deep in a rather thick book. How dull. 

The girls let her slither down from the couch and across the warm stone to Tom's chair. She could feel the eyes on her and would have stopped to bask in the delightful attention if she didn’t have her task directly in front of her. Leading the giggling girls and many eyes, she invaded Tom’s quiet corner. Uncaring of the glare he shot at the intruders, Athusia slithered up the chair and Tom’s arm so she could rest her head on his shoulder, staring at him intently. 

"Is she yours?" the first year asked. Tom’s mouth twitched into a frown before a neutral mask fell into place. 

 _Hello, again ssspeaker_. She greeted as she settled in to observe his interactions.

"I believe she is Professor Euric's," he replied to the girl in an even tone that betrayed none of the smugness Athusia could feel rolling off him.

"Really? That's interesting," the eldest girl said. She stood up straighter and motioned to another student across the room. With a huff she left, taking the other girl with her and leaving the first year alone with Tom and Athusia. Eyes still fixed on Athusia, the first year didn’t realize her lack of companionship.

"I wonder what her name is?" she asked. 

"Athusia, Professor Euric told me this morning," Tom answered smoothly. Athusia stifled a laugh, the youth could be so easily pleased. Glancing at Tom finally, the first year frowned and looked behind her stiffening when she realized no one was with her. Without even a good-bye she turned and fled to be with her older friends leaving Tom and Athusia alone.

 _Why do they run ssspeaker?_ Athusia asked, tilting her head as she looked at the distance between Tom and everyone else. 

 _Most of them are Pure-bloods, yet I quite obviously knew more than them in class today._ This confused Athusia even more. Why would such a thing matter when he was an Heir? Especially an Heir to this very house. People could be so confusing and blind.

 _Ssstrange, everyone ssseemed to be wrong in Asssh’sss classs._ Athusia laughed at the glare Tom threw her. The taunt had her desired effect of his magic stirring in annoyance, wanting to lash out but tempered by the innate magic of the castle. As she’d expected, the boy was strong even at his age, his magic still malleable and fairly innocent with youth though she could taste the beginnings of a darker stain. It wasn’t all that dissimilar to what she thought Ash’s magic would be like at eleven.

 _Yes, well, how were we supposed to know what he wanted? It wasn’t even magic._ Tom looked away from her and back to his book which she now recognized as the one Ash had assigned. Tilting her head, Athusia tried to piece together why he would be upset about such a thing. It wasn’t like Ash hadn’t shown them amazing magic or given them terrible advice.

 _You are not happy with Asssh? He isss very sssmart and ssstrong. You can learn much from him,_ she chastised. They may not have seen the anxious mess that was Ash before his first-class this morning but she certainly had. 

_No, all the other classes paled in comparison to his. I just need to be the best and he purposefully made us fail._

_Everyone failsss ssspeaker, Asssh knowsss thisss. Ssshow poissse and he will be mossst pleasssed._

“Riddle, have you started on the Charms homework?” Athusia looked over to see the boy who’d sat next to Tom that morning beckoning to him. Nott, she believed? Ash had breathed every name as the students walked in, but she’d grown board after the first few students.

“Of course, Nott,” Tom grabbed the small stack of books next to him and walked over to the other three first-year boys. Athusia tightened her grip on his arm and stared at their new companions. The very air around them smelled like they were rich with deep and old magic still settling in new bodies. If she had to guess, all three were Purebloods, most likely the eldest children so probably heirs. At least Tom would be in good company, even if their lines couldn’t hold a candle against his lineage. 

The blonde of the group stared the most openly at her, barely hiding his curiosity and awe. She liked people who appreciated her and blonde-boy quickly became her fifth favorite person, behind of course her speakers, the ice-cream-parlor-man, and Mr. Kuotem.

“Is that Professor Euric’s snake?” the third boy who hadn’t spoken but had dark black hair and a strong presence asked when Tom sat to complete their small circle. 

“Yes, she is,” Tom replied and conversation on her died, only to be replaced by blonde-boy leaping into a ramble about charms, a much more boring subject. Still, she paid as much attention as she could, occasionally whispering answers into Tom’s ear if she knew them, Ash did like to talk ideas out and she’d learned a thing or two. They finished with charms and moved onto other subjects, ones she was a little less sure so she tried to learn something. Most of the homework was introductory stuff, hardly interesting or difficult and the four easily completed everything that had been assigned. Ash had been adamant that he wouldn’t assign work during the first class, vaguely mentioning his own time in school and how much he’d hated that. 

The one unfortunate thing about the Slytherin common room was the distinct lack of clocks a snake could read. With all the windows underwater, one couldn’t exactly use the sun or moon to figure it out. Athusia only realized how late it was when the human-sized passage into the common room opened and everyone present quieted. A plump man stood in the entryway, but other than that Athusia couldn’t tell much about him, a far more familiar and overwhelming presence blocking out the man’s weaker magic.

 _Asssh!_ Athusia hissed, raising her head to see the man standing just behind the plump one, looking around with an easy air. His eyes landed on her at her hiss and narrowed when he noticed who’s shoulders she was draped across. 

“Good evening, all of you, Professor Euric was wondering if his pet snake was around here,” the plump man said, clapping his hands before him and smiling. All eyes flicked from Ash to Tom then to her. 

 _Goodbye ssspeaker! Asssh! Asssh! Today wasss ssso fun! Thessse ssstudentsss love me. I think I will come back here._ Athusia hissed as she slithered off of Tom and across the stone to Ash. He bent down, showing no sign that he understood a word she said and extended an arm for her to climb up. Once she was firmly wrapped around his arm he stood.

“Thank you for looking after her,” his voice was meant for all the students in the room, but Tom knew Professor Euric’s eyes stayed on his for longer than anyone else’s. 

“Oh yes, well any snake is more than welcome in Slytherin house,” the plump man, Professor Slughorn as all the students knew him as, said looking back but Professor Euric was already gone. 

“Well, five points to you Mr. Riddle, for finding Ash’s pet,” he trailed off at the end and turned to leave as well. The entryway closed and conversations began to pick up again, but Tom could feel the glances thrown his way and basked in the knowledge that with the new addition, he’d earned the most points of any Slytherin that day. 

Out in the corridor, Ash walked swiftly away with Athusia lounging across his shoulders. He did not stop to chat with Slughorn, he’d find some sugared pineapple to give the man in thanks.

 _I don’t sssee what isss ssso wrong with the child._ Athusia started when she was sure they were alone. For some reason, Ash did not want people knowing he was a speaker, perhaps because he was a fluke with no true relation to Salazar Slytherin. Nothing to be ashamed of, but she would respect his decision, for now. 

_There iss nothing wrong with him now, itss what he will become._

_You ssseem quite certain of the future. Are you a real diviner?_

_No, no I guesss I’m not._

_Then there isss nothing wrong with the child. I like him. He will make a good Heir._

_You may have a point, but I won’t be convinced until I ssee him turn out differently._

_Good, that’ll make it much easssier to keep my ssspeakersss together._ Athusia hissed quite pleased with herself. Ash bopped her nose with his finger. He glanced back toward the dungeons and the place where his potential future enemy resided, shaking his head. Death had made him promise to start new, to not go on any more raids, or killing sprees, to treat the child version of Tom Riddle like any other student. Taking a deep breath, Ash rounded the corner to his classroom and office, Athusia telling him about her adventures around the castle and in Slytherin house. He wouldn’t let either of them down regarding Tom, he couldn’t handle it if this promise was messed up.


	4. Winter Break Part 1: Tom Riddle Era, Year 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I didn't expect for so many people to read this! Thanks you everyone who has read so far and special thanks to those who have commented, bookmarked, subscribed, or left kudos!

His first semester at Hogwarts flew by far faster than Tom wished. There was so much to do, to learn, even from the dullest of classes, that time seemed to slip away from him. These had been, without a doubt, the best few months of his life. He had friends, or, well, one friend and three good acquaintances. Malfoy, Nott, and Black were always together and Tom was rarely far away, though if they were following him or he was just tagging along to them he couldn't quite figure out. The former option sat better with him, so it's what he went with. His real friend was Athusia. The snake came to the common room at least three times a week to curl up with him and talk quietly about his day. However, she was careful to keep tabs on the time so Professor Euric never had to fetch her again.

Professor Euric, Tom thought with a small grin, had been the key to making his semester amazing. Oh sure, all the classes were fascinating and nearly every teacher besides Dumbledore adored Tom. But none of them were Professor Euric. The man had a way with magic, the ability to make everything seem so seamless and easy as if it was what he breathed. And the power that radiated from him made Tom's magic restless and ready to do anything. Tom found the other classes interesting, but he loved Professor Euric's class and despite the man showing no inclination to favor him, he was Tom's favorite teacher. 

Which was why, after the train left and carried away all those who had a place to go for the winter holidays, Tom found himself walking down the hall to Professor Euric's classroom. He'd given him the semester Professor Euric had required and now he wanted the additional lessons promised to him after his first class. Time may have flown by and school kept him busy, but he would not back down from anything Professor Euric threw at him.

Tom stepped into the empty classroom.

“Hello?” He called, scoffing at himself for the slight uncertainty in his voice. Straightening, he set his eyes on the staircase Professor Euric had come down so often. He climbed the shadowy steps to a plain wooden door. For a second he paused, wondering what Professor Euric’s office might look like. No one had been in as far as he knew and he knew everything the student body did about their newest professor. 

He raised his hand and knocked three times. The door swung open.

“Come in Mr. Riddle,” Professor Euric’s familiar voice called from within. Tom stepped into a small, cozy room that looked nothing like the offices of many other professors. The walls were lined with floor to ceiling shelves full of books. A fire burned merrily in a large fireplace and two plush armchairs sat facing it. There was no sign of Professor Euric. Moving further in, Tom looked into both chairs only to find them empty. He looked for another doorway, but there was only the one he’d come through. 

“How may I help you today?” Professor Euric said from behind him. Tom spun around to find the man standing in front of the fireplace, his usual dress of vest, button-up, and slacks immaculate as usual. Filing away the possibility of another door through the fireplace, Tom pulled together all his composure and stared straight into Professor Euric’s bright green eyes.

“I’ve given it a semester and I still wish for you to mentor me,” Tom said with all the confidence of one who knew they’d done everything perfectly to get their desired outcome. Professor Euric leaned back against the mantle, one brow raising but giving nothing away on what he thought of the request. Tom pressed on.

“I can manage any extra work you give me and I have demonstrated my academic capabilities. I have received O’s on every assignment in every class, except for one History paper where I received an E.” Tom had just about set that particular paper on fire when he’d seen the grade and had thought about leaving it out. But there was something about Professor Euric that made it seem like a very bad idea to lie to him. Tom had worked hard throughout the entire semester to receive nothing but perfect grades. Not only did it garner respect for himself in Slytherin house and with teachers, but it also ensured that Professor Elric would have no legitimate reason to refuse his request.

“Sit,” Professor Euric commanded, gesturing to the two armchairs and moving toward the bookshelves. Tom hid his satisfied grin and took the chair on the right. The fire crackled and popped as he waited. Professor Euric took his time selecting a rather thick, old tomb and bringing it to sit with him. Tom stared at the book, wanting to know what was inside. Was Professor Euric going to teach him some ancient magic or powerful spells? The book looked like it could contain both and so much more. But he set it aside and faced Tom, regaining his full attention. 

“What do you want out of this?” Professor Euric folded his hands on his lap and regarded him with an even stare. Tom still couldn’t figure out Professor Euric’s thoughts or emotions about this whole situation. Outside of Slytherin house, most wore their hearts on their sleeves and even Slytherins were not that hard to figure out if he gave them the time of day. It was frustrating not knowing, but Tom loved the challenge it represented and the control it showed Professor Euric had. Without missing a beat, Tom answered, truthfully, knowing only that would get him what he wanted.

“To be the best wizard in the world.”

“Ambitious,” Professor Euric paused and looked down at the crest on Tom’s robes, one brow raised. “That will take a lot of work.”

“I’m willing to do anything,” Tom said and the fire cracked. Professor Euric did not answer him, staring toward the flames which jumped and roared higher. A thick air settled in the silence between them, the heat from the fire ratcheting upward in a way that couldn’t be simply natural. Tom tried to keep his breathing and heart rate steady in the abruptly tense atmosphere, going back through the conversation to see if he’d said anything wrong to elicit such a reaction. His magic flared and he could feel it wrapping itself around him, bristling from some force he couldn’t hope to sense or comprehend. 

“I know.” Professor Euric drawled, “Nine o'clock tomorrow morning,” Professor Euric said and the atmosphere was broken. He stared at Tom with complete ease, no indication he’d felt the heat or tenseness. The fire once again crackled low and merrily in the fireplace and a pleasant, non-oppressive warmth filled the room. Tom tried to calm his racing heart and catch up with the new turn in the conversation.

“What?” He asked, cursing himself for sounding shaky. Professor Euric leaned back in his chair, picking up the book and setting it on his lap.

"Tomorrow, at nine o'clock sharp, we will practice until lunch. I expect you to be capable of a textbook fumos spell. You were the best in the class at that one, but some of your wand work was shaky. If you work on curriculum spells with me, you get them perfect before we start, understand?" Professor Euric said leaving no room for questions. Tom didn't even feel like he was being praised by Professor Euric's comments on his magical prowess. 

"Yes sir," Tom replied nodding his head.

"Good, now do you want some tea? I just made up a nice pot of Earl Grey." Professor Euric gestured to a steaming pot on the side table that Tom knew was not there when he'd last looked. Accepting, Professor Euric poured them both cups and settled back into his armchair to read the thick tomb of a book which appeared to be in a language Tom wouldn't even begin to decipher. He didn't know what to do, besides sit there quietly drinking tea, though he hated the idea when so many books surrounded him. He was about to ask when a familiar hissing voice called his name.

 _Tom!_ Athusia slithered through the door to the classroom.

 _Oh did you asssk Asssh again? He sssaid yesss jussst like I sssaid didn't he?_ Athusia wound up the table and curled through the teaware. Professor Euric reached out a hand for her to rub her head against but otherwise showed no sign of her presence. Tom nodded, reaching out for her as well.

 _Good, sssee nothing to worry about. Oh, wait there wasss a book I wanted you to read, yesss, come, come._ Athusia raced to the bookshelves beyond Professor Euric, the man still seeming to pay neither any attention. But Tom knew when someone wasn't reading and while it may just be a hard book to go through Tom got the distinct impression that he was being watched. Still, he had never denied Athusia anything and wasn't willing to start today, and Professor Euric hadn't forbidden it. Tom stood and went to the shelf the snake was climbing perusing the myriad of titles. Most of the ones in this section seemed to be in English and thinner than some of the others he'd seen. 

 _Here, thisss one!_ Athusia pointed at a slightly worn blue spine with gold lettering. In a neat cursive, it spelled

 

_The Complete Encyclopedia of Magical Abilities and Creature Traits: 1796_

_By: Tivern Wendel Prince_

 

"Anything catch your eye?" Tom spun around to see Professor Euric staring at him.

"Yes sir," no reason to apologize now for an interest already shown. Besides, Tom was very curious why Athusia thought he needed this particular book.

"Which one?" Tom took the book off the shelf and handed it to the professor.

"Oh? This is certainly different from what most first years would pick. Do you believe you have any additional skills?" Professor Euric smiled at him in an uncomfortable and entirely knowing way. What he knew Tom couldn't guess so he shifted his hands behind his back and straightened his posture even more if possible, trying to get rid of the unease. 

"I don't know, sir," Tom said cautiously, the words tasting foul in his mouth. "But they seem fascinating to learn about."

"I find them to be, well you may borrow it if you promise to tell me if you discover anything worthwhile.” Professor Euric went back to reading and Tom took this as a cue to leave. After all, he did have a spell to mechanically perfect by the next day. Bidding Professor Euric and by extension Athusia goodbye, Tom left the strange office and returned to the comfortable normality the rest of Hogwarts presented. 

* * *

_Tom._ Something nudged his side.

 _Tom, wake up._ Something cold nudged his chin. Tom shot up. Furious hissing filled his ears as Athusia was jolted to the floor. 

 _Woke up early...jussst ssso he had time to get ready...thisss iss the thanksss...humansss are the worssst!_ Her words were broken and jumbled as her anger turned them unintelligible. Tom blinked several times, grabbing his wand from beneath his pillow and fumbling for the clock on the nightstand.

“Lumos,” Tom murmured, his wand lighting up for him to see the clock face. Two minutes till six-thirty when his alarm was supposed to go off. He had received a whopping five hours of sleep. Tom’s eyes begged to close again but he refused, throwing off the covers and canceling the alarm. Sliding out of bed, Tom was careful to avoid stepping on Athusia, not wanting to know what nasty ordeal that would cause when she was already so angry. She wound her way up his leg to her usual perch.

 _If you were not a ssspeaker, I would have bitten you for such an offenssse. How dare you throw me, after I came all thisss way to make sssure you woke up in time for your sssessssion with Asssh! I can’t believe_ … Athusia continued her rant from Tom’s shoulders as he gathered his clothes and entered the bathroom, apologizing to the snake whenever she paused long enough for him to say anything. Keeping himself in Athusia’s good books was highly important but his mind was occupied with other matters. His first-day working one-on-one with Professor Euric to be exact. A shiver traveled down his spine and he couldn’t hide his excited grin, even though Athusia did not find any part of the situation worthy of such an expression. He turned on the shower and stepped into the cold water. Athusia wisely stayed away from the frigid stream and quieted in her scolding until after he was out.

Tom took a longer shower than usual.

Breakfast was a fast affair. No one else was in the common room yet, so Tom took what he wanted from the small table filled with various foods. He wanted more time to practice. Yesterday Tom had worked on perfecting his wand movements and incantations for every spell he had learned in the past semester. That had only taken him till dinner. He worked until well past first-year lights out, taking advantage of his lack of dormmates. It wasn't good enough to be perfect. Professor Euric was not perfect, he was perfectly at ease casting everything. Tom would be the same way. 

It was amazing, the difference between the feeling of his above-average spells and his spells now. His magic flowed even as he spoke, eager to do his bidding with a power he could so easily become intoxicated by. Tom cast the fumos spell and thick fog streamed from his wand to swirl around him. Nodding, Tom went through the others, going back to his assigned spell frequently. Professor Euric would not rescind his mentoring.

At half-past eight, Tom and Athusia left the Slytherin common room and made their way to the DADA classroom. 

 _Do you know what Professor Euric is going to teach me?_ Tom asked, the thought just coming to him. The two may not be able to communicate, but Athusia often seemed to have a good idea of her owner's lesson plans.

_Yesss, if you ssssucceed, Asssh will be very pleasssed. What he hasss planned isss not easssy though._

_Tell me more._

_No. Think before throwing me next time._ Athusia hissed a laugh at Tom's glare. They did not stop to knock on the classroom door this time, striding in fifteen minutes early and confident in his capabilities.

"Oh, that's where you wandered off too Athusia," Professor Euric said from the desk at the front of the classroom.

 _Like you hadn't guesssed, where elssse would I go. Humanssss._ Tom knelt to let Athusia slither down and across the floor at her request. They approached the desk, Athusia gliding up to Professor Euric, curling around his arm and hissing about everything that had happened to her this morning. 

"Good morning Mr. Riddle, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Good, it is always important to take care of yourself. Your magic will not respond as well if you don't. I trust you completed the assignment I gave yesterday?"

"Of course, I even went through many of the other spells I learned this semester and their mechanics." Tom folded his hands behind his back, keeping his tone cool, and maintaining eye contact. He'd done everything perfectly.

Professor Euric raised one brow and leaned back from the papers he was reading.

"Impressive," he said and for the first time, Tom felt like he meant it. 

"Feel free to make yourself comfortable here, nothing we will be doing requires stance work, just concentration." Tom sat at his usual desk in the front of the room, his stomach fluttering in anticipation.

"Before we begin, I want to cover the ground rules. For this to work, communication is key. I will not have you straining yourself to the point of affecting your health. Working with me will be hard and I will be keeping tabs on your academics to ensure you are not lagging. If you do, we will stop until you can catch up. I am in charge of the curriculum, though if you have a particular interest I may take it into account. Saying this, you need to understand that I know what I'm doing, even if you cannot see immediate benefits. However, if you feel like I am not teaching you well enough, you are free to quit at any time. I will not hold it against you. Does all this sound reasonable?”

“Yes," Tom said. 

"Good, now cast Fumos," Professor Euric said and Tom, with all the practiced ease he'd gained last night, flicked his wand and said the incantation. Thick fog swirled around him and obscured Professor Euric from view.

"Finite," and the fog was gone. His magic snapped back at Tom with a speed and force he wasn't used to. He felt for his magic and it swirled erratically. No one had canceled one of his spells before.

"Nicely done, now I want you to make it thicker."

"What?"

"Make the fog thicker, picture what you want to have happen and then make it so," Professor Euric said picking up his quill again. Tom looked at him, waiting to see if he would give any other instruction. With no indication that he would, Tom took a deep breath and tried to picture even thicker fog filling the space. He flicked his wand and once more fog rolled out. There was no perceivable difference. Frowning, Tom was ready to cancel the spell when Professor Euric ended it for him. The snapback hit him just as hard again. 

"Let me know when a difference can be seen," the man said going back to his papers.

And so the rest of the morning went. Tom worked for three hours and had very little to show by the end of it. His already thick fog had taken on a slightly heavier feel he thought, but visually it was the same. Every time he cast, Professor Euric canceled his spell. By the end, Tom was frustrated and exhausted, his magic a roiling mess within him.

"You did very well today," Professor Euric said as Tom packed up the few books he'd brought. It was the exact opposite of how Tom felt. "Would you like for me to show you what you are working toward?" 

Tom thought that was something that should have happened hours ago, but he kept his mouth shut and nodded his head. With a silent flick of his wand, Professor Euric was obscured by an opaque white wall. It hit Tom and pushed him back against the desk behind him. All around was white nothingness as the fog swirled and pressed against him. Each breath felt heavy, like the fog didn't quite want to leave his lungs and he had to make it get out. Pressure built around him, disorienting him, and starting a headache. Then it was gone. Tom leaned back, catching his breath, looking up at the ever impassive Professor Euric. 

"Tomorrow, at nine o'clock?" He asked and Tom nodded. This was the most he'd ever had to work for magic and nothing would stop him from mastering this new challenge. 

"Good, enjoy the rest of your day. I think I heard a rumor that some of the other students were going to have a snowball fight," Tom sneered at the thought of doing something so childish. Besides he would get all wet and cold. Professor Euric's lips twitched upward, "so I advise you to stay indoors, maybe take a nap. You look tired." Tom straightened, upset that he had let such a weakness show. 

"Thank you for the advice Professor," Tom said and threw his bag over his shoulder.

 _Goodbye Tom,_ Athusia hissed from Professor Euric's shoulders where she'd quietly watched the whole session. 

Tom left and headed for the Slytherin dorms, not wanting to deal with whoever might be at lunch. The urge to go to sleep was strong, but he refused to take a nap of all things. He had too much on his mind. His first session with Professor Euric was nothing like he’d expected and he wasn’t sure how that made him feel. But the professor had promised that he knew what he was doing, and Tom was never one to give up without exploring every possible benefit.

Sitting at his desk, Tom pulled out the book on magical abilities. Even though he wanted to work more on the spell, come back the next day having made a serious improvement, Tom didn't think his magic would cooperate without some form of break. He snacked on the small lunch platter the Hogwarts house-elves provided and opened the book to the first page. Before he even made it through the opening chapter, Tom fell asleep. 

 

Athusia woke him the next morning, wisely staying out of his easy reach and Tom sat up in bed with no recollection of how he'd gotten there.


	5. An Heir's Holiday Lesson: Tom Riddle Era, Year 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The winter holidays have arrived and with them many surprises for Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I finally got the chance to finish writing this chapter, it's a really long one and I hope you enjoy! As always I'd love to hear what you think!

Never in his life had Tom wanted to quit so badly. If it wasn’t for his pride in never quitting and Athusia, he would’ve ended his agreement with Professor Euric within the first week. 

As it was, he stood, once again, in the Defense classroom a week and a half later. His robes were discarded on his desk, sweat formed on his brow and his whole body ached from using so much magic. All for one incredibly stupid spell.

“Again,” Professor Euric said, still solely focused on writing in his book. Tom cut off his magic and glared at the man, pushing up his fallen sleeve. He was really coming to hate that word. It was all Professor Euric ever seemed to say. 

Raising his wand, Tom muttered the incantation and went through the motions lacking all the finesse he had started with. Maintaining mechanical perfection was far too hard after casting the spell so many times and it wasn’t like it mattered. Professor Euric never tried to enforce it.

Smoke, whispy and barely visible, flowed from his wand. Tom let it seep through the classroom, feeling when the growing distance started to become more difficult to maintain. Still, he pushed on until the whole room was filled with a faint haze. And then, he held it. 

The only difference Professor Euric had made throughout their session was the distance and time his Fumos spell covered. Every day Tom was asked to push further, work harder to maintain a spell that had very little use unless you wanted to run away. Especially the wispy fog. Tom could see how the thick, billowing clouds he spent half his time on could be used for escape, but Professor Euric also made him create a nearly transparent version that had no use as far as Tom could tell. Every lesson bordered on feeling useless.

“We’re done for the day,” Professor Euric said, canceling Tom’s spell. It snapped back but Tom barely noticed, wiping away sweat and finding the clock. They’d been working for over four hours. Even with the dismissal, Professor Euric did not look up from the book. Tom grabbed his robes and turned to leave.

“I hope you enjoy the next two days off,” Professor Euric called out and Tom spun around brow furrowing. 

“Next two days?”

“Of course, I’d hate to have you work through Christmas Eve and Day. Take some time for yourself, you’ve more than earned it.” One corner of his mouth twitched up into what Tom thought might be a smile. 

And those words were the final piece keeping Tom from completely quitting. They didn’t come at the end of every session but that made them all the more valuable. For other professors, other people, either hated or loved him and he did very little work to secure either. Nothing felt earned or sincere with them.

Professor Euric was different.

Straightening his posture, Tom nodded.

“Thank you, sir, will you be at the banquet tomorrow?”

“Yes, I’d hate to miss out on the festivities. You should come too, I’ve heard the house-elves are planning quite the feast.”

“Of course sir, I’ll see you then,” Tom smiled and turned to leave once more.

_Good-bye Tom!_ Athusia called and he waved as he left the classroom. A nap and a shower were definitely in order, then maybe a bit of reading. Tom let his mind trail off into plans for his free time, his steps much lighter then they’d been just that morning.

* * *

Tom was fully expecting to spend his Christmas Eve just as he had most previous years, alone in his room. Though now it had less to do with no one wanting to see him on a holiday and almost everything to do with his castle home being all but deserted. All but, did not mean entirely though.

_Merry Chrissstmasss Eve Tom, or do you celebrate Yule or sssomething elssse? Asssh explained all thessse human holidaysss to me lassst night and I don’t underssstand them at all._

_Don’t snakes have holidays?_ He asked, still half asleep.

_Oh, we have onesss in ssspring when it getsss warm but it isss cold. Hard to celebrate with othersss when everyone isss indoorsss or hibernating._ Athusia raised herself to peer at Tom over the edge of his bed. _What are you doing today?_ Tom sat up and extended his arm for her to climb. 

_I’m not sure. There is the banquet tonight…_

_Oh yesss! That will be sssuch fun. Today isss a good day to ressst though, you haven’t been reading asss often._ Athusia looked pointedly at the book on Tom’s nightstand. It was the one she’d recommended. Every night Tom had tried to start reading the thick volume, he’d fallen asleep due to that day’s lessons. 

_That sounds like a good idea._

* * *

The door banged closed behind him as he took the stairs to Professor Euric’s office two at a time. He entered the warm room without knocking, out of breath and wide-eyed. In one hand was the magical abilities book and around his other arm was Athusia, hissing up a storm. He stopped behind the two armchairs, panting.

"Would you like a biscuit?" Professor Euric asked, his hand appearing from behind his chair and waving at the table.

"What? Yes...no…sir," Tom cursed himself for his stumbling words and Professor Euric for distracting him from this important discovery. He moved to stand in front of his professor, the merry fire burning at his back. Putting the black book down, Professor Euric looked from him to the book and back up at him, one brow raising.

"Did you find something interesting, Tom?" He asked and Tom couldn't help the feeling that Professor Euric knew. 

"I'm a Parselmouth?" He asked and Professor Euric gave a small smile.

"You're the one with the book." It was the sort of answer that Tom would give to one of the orphanage matrons when he knew the answer and just wanted to be difficult. 

"Did you know? That I could speak to snakes?" Tom huffed and glared at Professor Euric, his teeth starting to grind.

"I had my suspicions," Professor Euric said and Tom felt his world simultaneously stop and spin. 

Someone had known. 

Someone had known he was a Parselmouth and no doubt knew exactly what that meant. 

Yet Professor Euric hadn't told him.

"Why didn't you tell me? Being a Parselmouth means I'm an Heir of Slytherin. Do you know what that will mean for my status in Slytherin House?" His mind was already racing with the knowledge he'd soaked up from all the social-oriented books Tom had managed to read. He was from a bloodline that surpassed even Black's. He had proof with his ability. People wouldn't shy away from him if only they knew.

"Oh I'm well aware of the social hierarchy of Slytherin House and that's why I gave you the book during a break." Professor Euric picked up a biscuit and gestured to the chair next to him. Despite not feeling like sitting, Tom followed the unspoken order. 

"The known descendant lines of all four founders are dead and have been for quite some time. Currently, you are a first-year and have been in the wizarding world for less than six months. If you were to tell the world of your heritage, what do you think might happen? Think this through Mr. Riddle, for you will be the one to suffer the consequences."

"I'd be the sole Heir…"

"To quite a bit of social and political turmoil. You could tell everyone and become the center of intense scrutiny before you could even reap the benefits of your heritage. Or you can make friends, real friends, with people who will be there for you no matter your fame and power. That choice is up to you. There is still quite a bit of time before your House returns from the break for you to decide." Professor Euric leaned back into his chair after his speech, releasing Tom from the intensity of his gaze. 

From the time he'd walked into the office to now, nearly all his initial excitement had worn off and with it, the brashness he'd later reprimand himself for. Professor Euric had a point, well not really on the friend part, but being put under that much scrutiny wouldn’t do him any good. It’d done nothing but cause him trouble and hatred at the orphanage every time he made even the smallest mistake, and people, wizard or muggle, were never that different. No, making his capabilities known to a large number of people when he had no way to control their actions would likely only lead him to ruin. 

Straightening in his seat, Tom took a biscuit and stared at the fire. From the corner of his eye, he saw Professor Euric smile again and pick up his black book and quill.

_Ssso much excitement! I am glad you know the truth now, Tom._ Athusia hissed from his shoulder.

_You knew for sure this whole time and never mentioned it._ Tom lightly accused, sending a glance toward Professor Euric as he responded. The man did not react to his hissed words.

_Asssh ssspeaksss of hisss plansss for me to hear. I agreed with hisss reasssoning, even if I think a ssspeaker ssshould be treated with the utmossst ressspect._ Athusia slithered down his arm and across the table, bumping her head against the hand Professor Euric held out. The idea of Professor Euric, the man who rarely seemed to acknowledge his pet, talking out loud so she could listen and understand despite the communication barrier was an interesting concept Tom filed away to mull over later. 

Seeing as Professor Euric didn’t seem inclined to talk more, Tom picked up his magical abilities book and opened it to the page he’d left off on. The trio descended into silence, both humans working on their respective books and Athusia curling up in front of the fire for a nap. Tom’s mind raced with all the possibilities that opened up to him.

At five o’clock, Professor Euric roused them for the Christmas Eve feast. They made their way to the Grand Hall which had been transformed into a festive winter wonderland. The tables had been removed and replaced with a smaller round one where all the current castle residents were gathering. 

Despite the general splendor and company of primarily professors, Tom found himself distracted throughout dinner. Some professors tried to talk with him and he dutifully answered all their inquiries on if he’d been enjoying himself and getting homework done. Others, like Dumbledore, refused to speak with him, and instead partook in drinking until they made fools of themselves. 

In fact, all the professors joined in, a source of great amusement for the seven other students in attendance. Professor Euric drank right along with the others but didn’t seem to be near as affected, something Tom was extremely grateful for. 

The festivities soon became too tedious for Tom, he didn’t like people he was supposed to respect making fools of themselves. It hurt their image far more than he’d like so early in his school career. So, without much hesitation, he slipped away at the first chance he got. The only people who seemed to notice were Professor Euric and Athusia, both of whom wished him a Merry Christmas as he left. There was no need to tell them that the holiday joys they were experiencing would not be transferred to him.

* * *

Christmas Day dawned like every other one before it. Dull, grey, and among Tom's top five most hated days of the year. The clock on his side table read seven on the dot. Tom groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. Maybe, if he didn’t leave the dorm no one would remind him what day it was, or make him listen to all the wonderful gifts they’d received. That’d always been what he’d hated the most at the orphanage.

As much as he wished he could just sleep the dreadful day away, Tom’s body rebelled against the idea of staying in bed. Rolling onto his feet, Tom grabbed the clothes he’d set out the night before and went into the bathroom. He had nowhere to be and every ounce of reluctance to go anywhere so he showered until the cold water left him shivering and took all the time he wanted getting ready.

_Tom!_ Athusia hissed from the dorm room. _Merry- what isss thisss? Outrageousss, how dare sssuch disssressspect be ssshown to my ssspeaker!_ Her furious hisses drew Tom from the bathroom, wand in hand. Athusia sat, coiled in the center of the room, as she spat venom toward the end of Tom’s bed. 

_Athusia what-_ his voiced trailed off as he saw an impossible sight.

_Don’t look, a ssspeaker like you dessservesss more than thisss. I knew I ssshould’ve…_ her voice faded into the background as Tom stared at the small package sitting at the foot of his bed. He couldn’t look away, afraid that doing so would make it disappear, a cruel illusion. Yet his fingers brushed against the paper, actual paper and the feeling grounded him.

There was only one package, wrapped in brown paper of low quality. There was no way it came from any of his acquaintances in Slytherin and he didn’t know anyone outside of his house well enough to receive a gift. So who…

He turned the package over to show familiar messy handwriting.

To: Mr. Riddle, 1st year Slytherin Dorms

From: Professor Euric

Tom felt his breath leave him as he held the package carefully in his hands. 

_What’sss wrong? Did Asssh disssappoint? He ssspent many hoursss putting it together but I’m sssure he could-_

_No, it's good. Whatever it is._ Tom didn’t even need to open the package to know he could never reject it. Athusia wouldn’t let it be a joke gift like he’d received one other year, and he had nothing else to compare it to in terms of gifts. 

His fingers slid beneath the folds and tugged the wrapping paper open. Inside was a black, leatherbound book, the same one Professor Euric had been distracted by during their sessions. On the cover was an unmoving silver snake, slightly raised from the leather and made of metal, an ornamentation Tom was sure hadn’t been there the day before. Tom ran his fingers over the beautifully carved snake and smooth leather, feeling something building in his throat. 

Opening the book revealed crisp parchment and a neatly folded note. He sat on his bed and pulled out the note, Professor Euric’s scrawl filling the page.

_Mr. Riddle,_

_I hope this gift finds you well and enjoying Christmas morning. Enclosed is a notebook that will be instrumental to your next stage of lessons so please read the following instructions carefully._

_While this notebook appears to only have a set number of pages, I have enchanted it to be endless. To make full use of this, you will need to set up a system for the notebook to categorize your entries. I suggest forming a table of contents to keep yourself organized. When you have evolved a system, write ‘Table of Contents’ on the top of the page and write your sections down. When you are done, write ‘Table of Contents end’ and the text should disappear. This will then allow you to write any section title in your Table of Contents at the top of the page and add all the notes you could desire. When done working on the section, close it by writing ‘(section title) end’ and the text will disappear until you wish to view it again._

_Two sections already in your Table of Contents are titled ‘Extra Lessons’ and ‘Talk with Professor Euric’. Both of these are connected to a similar notebook I possess and what you write in them will be transferred to mine. If you have questions you believe I could answer, you may write them in the ‘Talk with Professor Euric’ section and I will answer them when I get the chance. You should be warned that I am a busy man, so use this function only when necessary or come to speak with me in person._

_Now for your next lesson assignment. I will, unfortunately, be away from the school until January 1st. During this time I want you to continue practicing the Fumos spell but you are now required to write down how casting it feels. Please write it in the ‘Extra Lessons’ section so I may look over your progress. If your writings are detailed enough for me to see how far you’ve improved, then upon my return we will move onto more complex lessons._

_Enjoy your holidays, people will be returning and disrupting the prime reading environment of an empty castle soon enough._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Ash Euric_

Tom read the letter once, then twice, and then again a third time before he put it down to stare at the journal in his hands. He didn’t need to be a wizarding genius to know the enchantments on the journal were ones most people would never even dream of creating. If they were, this sort of magic would be far more commonplace and at the very least, all the Purebloods in Slytherin would have one. 

But they didn’t.

And he did.

Professor Euric had spent at least a week’s worth of lessons putting together this gift. 

Tom’s first-ever, real, Christmas gift.

_What isss wrong Tom? I know only one presssent for a ssspeaker like you isss unexecptable but Asssh did try very hard with hisss at leassst and I can bite thossse preening Purebloodsss when they return if it makesss you feel better._ Athusia hissed, her body squeezing his arm and her nose brushing against his cheek.

_No, no it's fine, I’m fine._ He said around the lump in his throat. _I’m fine, I just really like this gift._ Something warm and wet slid down his face. Tom scrubbed it away. Now was not the time for all these emotions, he had a system to set up and a spell to practice.

* * *

His birthday started more akin to what he was used to. There were no presents at the foot of his bed and no one seemed to realize it was his birthday. Well, that could be due to him not seeing anyone all day. Not even Athusia came to see him. 

The normalcy was, nice, in a way. Too much had seemed to change recently and he was still trying to come to terms with everything. Finding out you were the heir to a Hogwarts founder and receiving your first ever Christmas present could do one in. So Tom went for a walk. With no one else around and his daily self tutoring session done and recorded, he had no reason to stay indoors. It was one of the warmer days of the break, though snow still lay thick on the ground, and he took that as a sign to walk down to the lake.

Usually, Tom’s birthday and the coinciding end of the year were not particularly happy times for him. There was little for him to look forward to at the orphanage. This upcoming year would be different though, he could feel it. Tomorrow Professor Euric would return and begin teaching him something new, something more advanced. On top of that, he had a new semester of school to look forward to and this time, he would be going in with information the other Slytherins could only wish they had. Oh yes, there was a lot to look forward to with the new year and that did make his birthday all the more bearable.

Down by the lake the wind picked up and nipped at his exposed face. Pulling up his scarf, Tom started the long trek down the shore, keeping an eye out for the giant squid. It was delightfully quiet in the non-oppressive way only nature had mastered. Tom loved it.

He walked for nearly fifteen minutes before another figure entered his sight. They stood quite a ways further down the shore, almost at the boundary of Hogwarts. Pulling his wand out of his pocket, Tom slipped into the tree line and approached. 

As he got closer, the one figure split into two.

One wore a heavy, hooded coat, the other dressed in black clothing that seemed more akin to the Muggle than the Wizarding world. Neither looked like they saw his approach. 

“I’m trying my best,” the shorter, hooded figure sounded angry and vaguely familiar. 

“Words and actions can only go so far, you are clinging to your past.”

“Old habits die hard, you of all people should know that,” the shorter man said and Tom recognized it as Professor Euric’s voice. The taller man sighed and moved to face Tom’s hiding place. 

“I do know, but if you don’t let it go you will revert and I won’t be so merciful with my help next time.” The tall man scolded. He looked, in a word, ancient. Paper-thin skin was gauntly stretched over long skeletal features to create a man who looked every bit as feeble as Professor Euric looked powerful. Even with the drastic disparity in looks, Professor Euric ducked his head like a child before their disappointed father. 

“I’ll do better. In the meantime, would you like to meet one of my students?” Professor Euric said and Tom’s foot slipped. He caught himself on the tree but both men had already fixed their equally intense gazes on him.

“Do you often eavesdrop Tom?” Professor Euric called, waving him over. Tom straightened his coat and posture then cautiously walked toward the duo.

“No sir, I was walking when I saw the two of you. I hid until I was sure neither of you were intruders, just as you taught us in class.” The tall man chuckled at his answer and Professor Euric sent him an indecipherable look.

“It is a pleasure to meet Tom Riddle in the flesh, Ash has told me quite a bit about you. My name is Mr. Mortem and I’m an...associate of Ash,” the tall man said extending one boney hand for Tom to shake. His skin was ice cold, even through the wool gloves Tom wore and there was something about him that sent Tom’s magic into a tizzy, wrapping itself around him and refusing to move.

“All good things I hope,” Tom asked the chill within making his voice shaky. 

“I believe it is time for you to be going,” Professor Euric said, stepping between Tom and Mr. Mortem. The other man chuckled again.

“Of course, of course, we all have jobs we must be attending to, good-bye to you Mr. Riddle, Ash,” Mr. Mortem stared at Professor Euric, some unspoken communication passing between the two. Then, with a crack, Mr. Mortem was gone.

“Come along Mr. Riddle, I doubt you want to catch a cold.” Professor Euric turned away and began the long trek back to the castle. Tom glanced once more at where Mr. Mortem had stood, trying to memorize every aspect of the interaction he had just witnessed, then nearly ran to catch up with his teacher. 

“I trust you’ve been enjoying your break? I’ve been impressed by your entries so far.”

“Yes sir and thank you, I wouldn’t have done so well without your gift and answers to my questions.”

“Of course,” Professor Euric smiled at him and Tom gave him one twice as large in return.

“Sir, since you came back early, would you mind if we started that new lesson you mentioned today?” It was only mid-afternoon and Tom wanted to learn something new, a sort of makeshift perfect birthday present. 

“If you are up for it, I don’t see why not,” Professor Euric said and Tom couldn’t have felt happier.

* * *

“What?” Tom couldn’t believe what Professor Euric was telling him to do. 

“Cast Fumos, your next lesson is based on the spell,” Professor Euric said looking like he didn’t find anything wrong with his words. Tom’s heart had stopped. No. He’d been promised something new, something more complex. Anger burned through his veins. A breeze from nowhere rustled his clothes.

“You promised to teach me something new, something complex and actually worthwhile,” Tom started. Professor Euric opened his mouth to speak but Tom cut him off. He didn’t want to hear anything the man had to say.

“I...I came to you for help in making me the best and all you’ve done is teach me how to cast a stupid spell that I won’t even need once I learn to duel!” Tom’s words spilled from his mouth without his consent. Not that any of them were wrong. His chair squeaked against the floor as it slowly moved away.

 “Is this a joke to you? Am I not good enough? I’ve done all the research there is on this spell, I’ve perfected it, I’ve cast it so many times I could do it in my sleep!” His eyes started to burn and his face heated up, “And it's useless! You’ve taught me nothing!” The wind picked up as Tom’s magic lashed out. Books slid off of shelves and desks skid away from him, glass rattled in its panes.

Yet Professor Euric still sat on the edge of his desk, unmoving. It infuriated Tom. Everything felt hot. His teeth ground together and his nails bloodied his palms. 

He wasn’t a joke.

He was good enough to learn something useful.

It was too hot. 

His magic lashed out in the direction of Professor Euric, wanting something, anything to touch his image of perfection. Show him Tom’s strength.

Magic burst around him. 

The floor rushed up as the force pushed him down and sent the surrounding objects flying. He heard glass shatter and wood break, splinters falling on his face and embedding in his hands. 

Then, it was quiet. His magic slunk back to wrap around him.

Horror at what he’d just done set in.

No, no, no, no…

What if he’d hurt-

A shadow fell over him and quelled that terrifying thought. Professor Euric extended a hand to Tom.

Exhaustion weighed on him, but Tom took the offered help without hesitation. Looking over Professor Euric, Tom noted that the man didn’t seem to be hurt, though his clothes and hair were ruffled. Around them were the broken remains of Professor Euric classroom.

Tom was going to be expelled for sure. His thoughts were halted by Professor Euric putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Create a blue light,” he said. Not for the first time with the man, Tom felt lost.

“What...a blue...I don’t know the spell for that? We haven’t covered that yet and I haven’t had time to teach myself anything new with your lessons every day.” Tom huffed, pushing Professor Euric away with a bloody hand. Why, why did he keep saying these things to him? Did he want Tom to feel as worthless as the spell he was teaching him?

“You’re right. You haven’t learned how to do that spell, because there is no actual incantation to create blue light.” Professor Euric said, sounding more tired than usual. He moved back from Tom and conjured a chair from the splinters. Sitting, he fixed Tom with his too-bright eyes.

“Even so, create a blue light. If you do so, you have my word to teach you a spell that you haven’t learned yet. If you can’t, or if you leave, then I will see you again when the term starts. Do you understand?” And Tom wanted to tell him no. Nothing about this made sense, he didn’t know how to make a blue light and it would be impossible if there wasn’t an incantation. Nothing that any teacher or Professor Euric had taught him would help him make a new incantation! This wasn’t fair, you couldn’t just change a spell.

Tom froze.

Taking out his wand, Tom closed his eyes. In his head, he pictured a blue light. Just like he’d done when shifting the density of the Fumos spell. 

“Lumos,” he said as he flicked his wand. Magic, still sluggish from its outburst flowed out. He could feel it, and while he had no idea how blue light should feel, he knew without looking that the basic spell was working. Sucking in a breath, Tom opened his eyes.

There, resting on the tip of his wand was a small ball of light. For the most part, it was white, just as it had been every time he’d cast in class. Yet, at the very center, he could see the faint tinges of blue.

“Words, motions, even the wand itself are conduits for magic. But they are not what gives you power Mr. Riddle. Anyone can master a spell. Very few can break one.” Tom looked up as Professor Euric spoke. He bowed his head and looked at the wand in his bloodied hand.  A wry grin spread across his face thinking back to the first lesson.

_‘You need to understand that I know what I'm doing, even if you cannot see immediate benefits’_ that’s what he’d said and Tom had agreed to it at the time. 

“Will I see you tomorrow?” Professor Euric asked and Tom straightened to look him in the eye.

“Of course, sir,” tomorrow and every day after. Tom had always needed to unravel the actions of everyone around him. But maybe, just maybe, he could trust Professor Euric to have his best interest at heart.


End file.
